Stay still
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Eijun tidak menginginkannya; permintaan maaf dari Kazuya ataupun sikap Kazuya yang berubah. [Untuk MiSawa/MiyuSawa Days] [Mpreg!]


"Kazuya." Nama itu terucap begitu saja ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria menggeser pintu di sisi kanan tempat ia berbaring. Jersey _baseball_ kotor yang melekat di tubuh pria itu sudah cukup untuk memberi tahu Eijun bahwa pria itu baru kembali dari pertandingannya.

Selang dua detik Kazuya sudah ada di sampingnya, tangannya di raih, di genggam erat. Di balik kaca mata pria itu air mata menggenang, kemudian jatuh. Berulang kali ia mengatakan permintaan maaf, memohon diampuni atas dosa yang Eijun rasa bukan milik Kazuya.

Isaknya tertahan, tapi karena itu juga rasanya jadi lebih menyakitkan bagi Eijun untuk berhadapan dengan kekasih hatinya ini. Tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam mimpi maupun sadarnya ia berpikir akan ada hari di mana seorang Miyuki Kazuya datang tergesa-gesa padanya dalam keadaaan seperti ini, menangis di hadapannya, dan menunjukan sisi lemahnya—tidak akan pernah ia berharap hal seperti ini menghampiri mereka.

Tapi mungkin hari ini berbeda.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Sawamura Eijun, Miyuki Kazuya,

Furuya Satoru, Kominato Haruichi, Ichiru (OC)

**.**

**Stay Still**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Miyuki Kazuya. Di negara ini mungkin hanya ada sekian orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang pemain _baseball_ profesional ternama yang sejak tahun pertamanya bergabung dengan salah satu tim andalan langsung membawa tim itu pada kemenangan di berbagai laga nasional—sampai tahun ini sudah lima kali berturut-turut timnya menjadi juara nasional dan pergi menantang di luar negeri. Selain itu, wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh indahnya juga menarik banyak _brand fashion_ olahraga ternama untuk menjadikannya model dari produk mereka. Tampil di televisi sudah biasa baginya, dari iklan, sebagai komentator, sampai acara _verity show_, semua memperebutkan pesona Miyuki Kazuya sebagai atlet tampan untuk dijadikan senjata menaikan rating.

Jadi sebagai orang yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni hati Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun terhitung sangat beruntung. Bisa memonopoli satu sosok yang digilai banyak orang di negaranya itu berkah dari Dewa. Saat semua mata orang di kota sering melirik dan mengikuti Kazuya, Eijun seorang yang bisa membuat sepasang mata Kazuya hanya mengarah pada satu titik; pada dirinya.

Tapi di situ juga masalahnya.

Kazuya adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Seperti apapun kebodohan yang Eijun lakukan, mau seperti apapun kasarnya Eijun, dia akan datang dan memeluk Eijun—memberi dekapan hangat terbaik miliknya. Dengan sabar selalu menerima apapun kekurangan Eijun. Dia tetap memberikan kehangatan yang sama sekalipun Eijun sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk bersikap dingin. Tidak pernah lagi dia mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk Eijun yang semakin hari jadi semakin banyak.

Tidak pernah lagi—dan Eijun membenci kesempurnaannya itu.

Pagi inipun sama, saat matanya terbuka, Kazuya di sampingnya langsung menyambut dengan senyum.

"Pagi, Eijun." Sapa Kazuya. Tapi Eijun tidak ingin menjawab, tidak pernah lagi menjawabnya.

Jam di sisi lain menujuk angka delapan lewat. Hari ini lagi-lagi Eijun berhasil bangun siang, tapi sepertinya Kazuya masih belum menyerah untuk tinggal di sisinya.

Padahal dulu, saat awal-awal hubungan mereka dan tinggal bersama, Kazuya selalu mengeluh tentang ini-itu, kadang saking banyaknya yang Kazuya keluhkan Eijun merasa kalau dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai jadi seperti orang lain. Banyak kebiasaan-kebiasaannya (yang kata Kazuya aneh) harus ia hilangkan.

Mereka sering bertengkar karena hal sepele. Hampir setiap hari saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, hampir setiap malam berdebat memerangi keegoisan masing-masing. Dulu, saat Kazuya-nya masih suka egois untuk hal sepele Eijun merasa dirinya sangat beruntung. Karena walaupun kehidupan mereka berisik dengan pendapat-pendapat yang sering bertolak belakang, saat mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan menarik jalan tengah terbaik Eijun merasa dirinya memiliki andil dalam hidup Kazuya.

"Kalau masih lelah kau bisa tidur lagi, hari ini biar aku yang buat sarapan lagi." Pucuk kepalanya diusap pelan, senyum Kazuya masih bertengger di tempat setelah satu kecupan mendarat di dahinya.

Ketika Kazuya beranjak bangun, Eijun kembali memendam kepalanya pada bantal, memejamkan mata dan mengabaikan Kazuya. Dalam diamnya Eijun berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan sakit dan tangis, tidak ingin sampai Kazuya datang lagi padanya dan menenangkan ia lebih dari ini.

Kebaikan Kazuya jadi seperti _boomerang_ yang menyerang balik padanya setelah apa yang terjadi setengah tahun lalu. Sikap Kazuya berubah jauh dari sebelumnya. Cara Kazuya menunjukan perasaannya pada Eijun jadi lebih terbuka, suaranya jadi lebih lembut, ejekannya yang kadang menjengkelkan sudah lama tidak pernah Eijun dengar lagi, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Kazuya berhenti menegur segala macam keegoisan Eijun. Kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sosok manusia sempurna. Sayangnya, ketika semua orang berharap pasangan mereka bisa berubah jadi sesempurna itu, Eijun justru tidak menginginkannya sama sekali—terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit waktu itu.

Padahal Kazuya bisa menyalahkan Eijun, padahal harusnya Kazuya menyalahkan Eijun, tapi hari itu tidak ada satupun kalimat kasar yang lepas dari bibir Kazuya. Semuanya Kazuya limpahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang memohon maaf pada Eijun, dia yang meminta diampuni. Padahal Eijun tidak mengharapkan semua itu.

Kazuya membuat semua kalimat yang sudah Eijun rangkai untuk memohon maaf tertelan begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada lagi kesempatan untuk Eijun mengungkapkan permohonan maaf setelah itu.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hari ini kau ada acara?" satu piring berisi selembar roti dengan dua telur goreng dan dua lembar _bacon_ disodorkan pada hadapan Eijun yang duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan. Selanjutnya Kazuya menuangkan susu putih segar dalam gelas di sisi kanan Eijun. "Hari ini aku libur, mau pergi jala—"

"Aku sudah punya janji dengan Haru-_cchi_."

"Ahh—ya sudah, bisa lain kali jalan-jalannya. Mau aku antar? Kalian janjian di mana?"

"Tidak perlu."

Ada sesikit jeda sebelum akhirnya Kazuya mengisi satu tempat di hadapan Eijun.

"O-oh, baiklah." Tidak sekalipun Eijun melirik pada dia yang duduk di hadapannya. Tidak ingin melihat tatapan bersalah yang sama setiap pagi tepatnya.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka bersama. Hari sudah menjelang siang saat Eijun keluar kamar, berharap Kazuya sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, agar tidak perlu terjebak dengan percakapan kaku seperti tadi. Tapi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kazuya masih saja mencoba untuk lebih sempurna lagi.

Melihatnya menyakitkan.

Dulu Eijun sendiri yang menuntut agar Kazuya rajin mengambil libur dan menyisihkan waktu untuknya. Ia ingin membagi sisa hidupnya bersama dengan Kazuya, ia ingin Kazuya membagi sisa waktunya bersama dengan Eijun. Tapi sekarang tidak, entah kenapa hari-hari sibuk Kazuya justru memberi angin segar pada Eijun.

Melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya jadi lebih mudah ketika tidak ada Kazuya di sana. Kewajiban-kewajiban Eijun sebagai pasangan yang hanya tinggal di rumah bisa ia lakukan dengan baik ketika Kazuya tidak di rumah, dan sebaliknya, ketika Kazuya berada di rumah, rasanya melakukan ini-itu jadi lebih barat—rasanya Eijun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Keberadaan Kazuya menyiksanya, tapi Eijun sendiri tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Kazuya.

Sebenci apapun ia pada kesempurnaan Kazuya sekarang, hatinya tetap saja mencintai Miyuki Kazuya—takut kehilangan sosok itu.

"Oh, ya, Chris-_senpai_ bilang kau menemuinya setelah pertandingan dua minggu lalu." Bahkan untuk sekedar merapihkan bekas makannya, Eijun enggan melakukan itu ketika Kazuya ada di sekitarnya, jadi dalam diam Eijun membiarkan Kazuya yang membersihkan meja makan mereka. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu."

"Hm, aku pikir kau sengaja menunggunya."

Punggung lebar Kazuya masih terlihat sama tegapnya seperti dulu. Tapi melihat punggung itu kini menyisakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam dada Eijun. Semua keegoisannya yang di tanggung tanpa protes oleh Kazuya adalah salah satu beban yang ia paksakan pada sang kekasih. Bayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya menjadi Eijun disaat seperti ini.

Hatinya meronta, menangis takut kehilangan Kazuya, tapi semua tindakan yang ia tunjukan dan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tidak pernah selaras dengan rasa takut itu. Semakin hari Eijun merasa jadi semakin bodoh karena terus mendorong Kazuya menjauh.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Mau aku buatkan apa untuk makan malam?"

"Terserah."

"Nah ..." ada kalimat yang tertahan tidak terucapkan dalam diamnya Kazuya. Eijun tahu itu, sekilas, untuk sesaat Eijun bisa melihat Kazuya yang dulu sering memprotesnya, tapi bukannya melanjutkan Kazuya justru mendekat padanya, meraih pipi Eijun. Memberi satu ciuman singkat yang luar biasa sakit efeknya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

**Menjengkelkan**.

0o0o0o0o0

"Eijun-_kun_, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Haruichi, kawan baik sejak ia SMA yang hari ini Eijun paksa untuk menemuinya mengisi satu bangku kosong di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang justru harus minta maaf sudah meneleponmu dadakan. Padahal jarang-jarang kalian bisa liburan keluarga." Haruichi menggeleng, menerima keegoisan Eijun. "Omong-omong, mana Furuya dan Ichiru?"

Bertemu dengan Haruichi hanya alasan yang Eijun buat untuk menghindari Kazuya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, sudah puluhan kali Eijun sengaja menjadikan kawan baiknya ini sebagai tameng untuk terhindar dari Kazuya di hari libur kekasihnya itu. Kadang benar-benar bertemu seperti ini, tapi lebih sering Eijun menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan sendiri di pusat perbelanjaan atau di kafe langganan.

"Mereka mampir ke toko olahraga, bulan lalu Satoru-_kun_ janji untuk membelikan mainan baru untuk Ichiru, mereka nanti menyusul. Kau mau pesan apa, Eijun-_kun_?"

"Seperti biasa. Tapi tidak apa-apa kau tidak ikut?"

Belakangan Eijun merasa iri dengan temannya ini. Sejak kapan pastinya ia lupa, tapi mereka pernah berbagi tawa sebelum ini, membicarakan pasangan mereka yang kadang kelewat sibuk dengan pekerjaan sebagai atlet _baseball_ profesional. Haruichi bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, dan Eijun tahu berat bagi kawannya ini untuk menjalani hari ketika sang pasangan tidak di rumah. Pasti lebih berat ketimbang Eijun yang masih sendirian, tapi itu juga yang membuat Eijun iri pada Haruichi.

Rasa berat itu bukti bahwa Haruichi telah menjalani hari demi hari untuk keluarga kecilnya. Bukti bahwa Haruichi sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Furuya, bukti bahwa Haruichi berbagi hidupnya bersama dengan Furuya. Kehadiran Ichiru, putra mereka, adalah bukti lain bahwa mereka siap untuk tetap bersama sampai ajal menjemput.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka beli."

"Pemukul baru?"

"Haha, betul sekali. Kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang Ichiru mau dari ayahnya. Lagi pula dari awal Eijun-_kun_ juga yang menceritakan hal macam-macam makanya Ichiru meminta untuk dibelikan pemukul baru." Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada seorang anak di antara Eijun dan Kazuya. Melihat bagaimana Haruichi kerepotan, mengeluh, dan kadang kesal oleh tingkah Ichiru rasanya menyenangkan, memperdalam rasa irinya pula. "Jadi?"

"Hm, apa?"

"Hari ini Miyuki-_senpai_ juga libur, kan?"

"Ah, soal itu..."

"Ei-_chan_!" seorang anak laki-laki yang datang bersama ayahnya berteriak. Menarik perhatian Eijun. Anak itu langsung melepas pegangan ayahnya, berlari samping membawa pemukul kayu menuju Eijun. "Lihat, ini pemukul baruku."

"Wah, kau benar-benar memintanya."

"Sekarang aku bisa bermain seperti Mama juga."

"Haha, Ichiru benar-benar ingin jadi seperti Mama rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Papa sudah terlalu keren, aku tidak ingin berebut posisi dengannya."

"Haha, kalian dengar itu." Kedua orang tua anak itu hanya duduk diam di hadapan Eijun. Membiarkan Eijun bermain sebentar dengan anak laki-laki mereka yang tahun ini menginjak usia empat tahun. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Kapan-kapan mau menginap di rumahku?"

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah membiarkan Ichiru sedikit menjauh dari mereka, Eijun kembali berhadapan dengan Haruichi yang masih tetap menunggu dirinya memberi alasan kenapa hari ini ia justru pergi sendiri keluar.

"Kau masih tidak bisa jujur padanya?" Haruichi yang memulai. Pembicaraan mereka selalu sama setiap kali Eijun meminta Haruichi untuk menemuinya seperti ini. Hari ini ada Furuya, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, tapi dua orang ini yang paling tahu luka seperti apa yang ada dalam diri Eijun.

Sambil memainkan cangkir berisi _Cafe au Lait_ di hadapannya Eijun menjawab. "Tidak mudah."

"Apanya? Kau hanya harus mengatakan pada Miyuki-_senpai_ apa saja yang kau rasakan, dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi pembatas yang membuat kalian canggung seperti ini."

Eijun kembali memperhatikan Ichiru yang melatih pukulannya tidak jauh dari mereka. Anak laki-laki itu sangat aktif, berbeda dengan ayah dan ibunya yang terkenal kalem. "Aku tidak suka dia yang sekarang—aku benci dia yang menanggung semua beban sendirian, rasanya seperti aku yang ada di sisinya sudah tidak memiliki arti apa-apa lagi."

"Kalian tahu, hari itu dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku. Dia memohon ampun, meminta maaf. Padahal dia tidak salah apapun, justu aku yang harusnya memohon ampun padanya." Sebelum menatap ke arah pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya Eijun sempat menunduk sesaat, menghela napasnya kasar. "Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku?"

Eijun berusaha untuk tertawa tapi tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya tercekak, rasanya perih, dadanya panas, dan tanpa bisa ia cegah pertahannya luluh ketika air matanya menetes.

Pedih bukan main.

"Setelah mendengar dari dokter tentang anak kami yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Kazuya. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku karena sudah membiarkan anak kami pergi begitu saja, aku takut dia membenciku. Tapi kemudian dia datang, dengan pakaian kotor, napasnya tersengal, dia berlari untuk menemuiku. Tidak ada raut bahagia setelah mempertahankan kemenangan timnya lagi, tidak ada sama sekali, yang ada hanya rasa bersalah."

Haruichi menyodorkannya satu bungkus tissu. Jeda pendek itu Eijun gunakan untuk mengatur ulang napasnya. Tapi tetap sama seperti tadi. Pedih bukan main.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin dia mengampuniku, aku ingin dia memaafkan kecerobohanku, tapi saat dia datang justru dia yang memohon ampun dariku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, hari itu aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri yang sudah melukainya."

Pasangan di hadapannya masih tidak bersuara, Eijun sendiri masih tidak ingin disela. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tumpahkan.

"Tidak sekalipun dia membiarkan aku untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, jadi lebih sabar. Aku pikir jika aku sedkit lebih egois lagi dia akan kembali berteriak menegurku, dengan begitu aku punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf, tapi apa ... bukannya kesempatan, yang aku dapat justru membuatnya semakin sulit dengan semua egoku."

Eijun mengusap air mata di wajahnya. Menunduk sebentar, mengatur ulang napas untuk ketiga kalinya dan menahan pedih yang sama. Ketika kepalanya naik, matanya menatap lurus pada pasangan di hadapannya. "Nah, Haru-_cchi_, Furuya, katakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Haruichi mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban Furuya. "Kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Hari itu kau juga menderita menahan sakit. Yang merasa kehilangan juga bukan hanya Miyuki-_senpai_, kau juga, Eijun, lebih dari siapapun, kaulah yang paling merasa kehilangan."

"Tapi dia tidak salah apapun. Tidak seharusnya dia minta maaf padaku." Haruichi menganguk. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Eijun. Menggengam tangan Eijun erat. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk jadi orang sabar. Aku lebih menyukai dia yang cerewet, suka menuntut ini-itu seperti dulu. Memang, aku juga yang memintanya untuk sedikit pengertian, tapi—"

"Mungkin sikapnya sekarang ini adalah bentuk pengertian itu."

Furuya bangun, meninggalkan bangku_n_ya dan menghampiri Ichiru yang baru saja terjatuh. Menenangkan anak itu dan meminta Ichiru untuk kembali berlatih mengayun pemukulnya.

"Haru-_cchi_, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Semakin aku menyadari beban yang Kazuya tanggung maka semakin sulit bagiku untuk berhenti, aku tidak ingin dia menangung semuanya sendirian, tapi tidak mudah kembali berbicara pada Kazuya lagi. Rasanya jika aku terus berada di sisi Kazuya aku hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya."

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin meninggalkannya?" Furuya kembali sambil membawa satu gelas air yang kemudian disodor pada Eijun. Setelah membiarkan Eijun meminumnya, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja. Begitu jauh lebih mudah ketimbang hidup bersama tapi selalu berusaha menjauhi seperti ini. Melihatnya saja membuatku kesal."

"Tapi aku takut untuk meninggalkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa dia." Keterlaluan. Eijun paham betul dirinya sudah sangat egois dan melukai Kazuya. Lebih dari itu, ia juga tidak ingin Kazuya meninggalkannya, ia ingin Kazuya tetap tinggal di sisinya sekalipun ini menyiksa mereka.

"Nah, Furuya, apa kau juga akan seperti Kazuya jika Haru-_cchi_ yang berada di posisiku? .. ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ... hanya ingin tahu saja. Apa itu salahmu jika kalian kehilangan anak kalian karena Haru-_cchi_ yang telat datang ke rumah sakit?"

"Entah." Singkat, padat, jelas. Jawab itu cukup untuk langsung membungkam mulut Eijun. Menyisakan kekosongan yang kemudian diisi dengan kedatangan Ichiru. Anak itu berlari memeluk Haruichi, menangis karena lagi-lagi dia terjatuh. Dari kantung tissu yang Haruichi berikan padanya Eijun mencabut satu tissu baru untuk membersihkan sisa air mata dan ingus anak itu. "Tadi kau bilang kau tidak ingin dia menanggung semuanya sendirian, tapi dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, aku bisa pastikan Miyuki-_senpai_ bukan hanya menanggung banyak beban, dia juga pasti sangat kesepian."

Furuya mengangkat Ichiru, menggendong anak itu dan membenamkan kepala anaknya sambil memberi _puk-puk_ pelan di punggung anak itu. Indah rasanya melihat harmoni keluarga kecil mereka, dan sakit pula saat Eijun sadar bahwa dirinya iri pada pemandangan itu.

"Satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia limpahkan kasih sayang justru menjauh, kau pikir apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu? Kalau aku, kalau Haruichi yang bertingkah sepertimu, sudah aku _kun_ci dia di kamar, aku paksa dia tinggal sampai dia mau mengatakan semua hal yang mengganjal perasaannya. Tapi Miyuki-_senpai_ dengan sabarnya menunggumu untuk bicara. Kurang baik apa dia?"

"Makanya aku bilang, aku tidak suka dia yang berubah jadi seperti itu."

"Dia tidak berubah, tidak menjadi sempurna, tidak menjadi lebih sabar pula, dia hanya menahan diri untuk tidak membuatmu lebih terluka. Kau masih belum sadar juga?" Furuya berbalik memunggunginya ketika Ichiru merengek meminta ayahnya untuk tidak bertengkar dengan Eijun. Pelan, tapi Eijun bisa mendengar bagaimana bijaknya kata-kata yang Furuya katakan pada putranya itu. "Kami tidak bertengkar, Papa hanya menasihati Ei-_chan_. Papa kan juga teman Ei-_chan_."

"Hey, Eijun-_kun_. Aku rasa sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Miyuki-_senpai_ pasti menunggumu. Kali ini berusahalah untuk lebih berani, katakan semua yang kau rasakan agar dia mengerti, agar kalian saling memahami."

"Tapi,"

"Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu yang terjebak pada kesalahan yang sama terus menerus seperti ini. Sebagai sahabat aku ingin kau berjalan maju, lupakan luka lama, kalian masih memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk memulai lagi." Setelah memungut pemukul kayu yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari mereka, Haruichi mendorong Eijun untuk pergi dari sana.

Tapi sebelum itu Furuya mendekat, membiarkan Eijun untuk pamit pada Ichiru. "Ei-_chan_ mau pulang?"

"Iya. Ichiru jangan menangis lagi, aku akan memberi mantra penyembuh pada lukamu, pasti cepat sembuh. Lalu saat sampai rumah nanti kau bisa mengajak Papa dan Mama untuk main _baseball_ bersama." Satu kecupan pelan Eijun hadiahkan untuk lutut dengan goresan merah yang menjadi penyebab utama anak itu memangis tadi.

"Bye-bye, Ei-_chan_."

"Hm, bye, Ichiru."

0o0o0o0o0

Orang-orang di luar sana mungkin mengenal Miyuki Kazuya sebagai orang yang cerdas, gagah, berani, namun kadang terkesan dingin dan misterius. Karena sejauh ini rahasia tentang kehidupan pribadinya masih menjadi misteri. Dengan senyum terbaiknya Kazuya selalu mengalihkan semua pertanyaan yang menjurus pada hal itu, kecuali teman-teman mereka dan rekan satu tim Kazuya, tidak banyak yang tahu jika hati Miyuki Kazuya sudah terisi penuh dengan nama Eijun seorang.

Tidak ada yang tahu juga bahwa sekarang hati pria itu sedang diuji—setelah enam bulan lalu Kazuya melarikan diri dari semua reporter yang datang untuk meliput kemenangan kelimanya di laga nasional musim panas dan mendatangi Eijun di rumah sakit, sikap dinginnya di hadapan kamera sedikit mencair. Hanya Eijun yang tahu, hanya Eijun seorang yang dengan mudah menyadari seberapa menderitanya posisi Kazuya enam bulan terakhir ini.

Furuya mungkin benar, Kazuya pasti kesepian. Setidaknya Eijun juga merasakan hal yang sama semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit.

Mereka masih tidur di kamar yang sama, berbagi selimut dan tempat tidur yang sama pula. Kazuya juga masih sering memeluknya, tapi enam bulan terakhir Eijun tidak memberi akses untuk Kazuya menyentuhnya lebih dari itu.

Kalau saja Kazuya sama tidak sabarannya dengan Furuya mungkin akan lebih mudah. Mungkin jika Kazuya memaksanya untuk bicara, Eijun akan mengatakan apa saja yang ingin Kazuya ketahui. Mungkin juga kalau Kazuya yang meminta, Eijun akan berhenti jadi semakin egois seperti saat ini. Tapi pasti akan jadi lebih mudah lagi jika sejak awal Eijun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Kazuya—setidaknya tidak perlu enam bulan untuk menjaga jarak mereka seperti sekarang.

"Aku pulang." Kata itu Eijun ucapkan pelan bersamaan dengan saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Entah yang mana yang Kazuya dengar, tapi belum sempat Eijun melangkah masuk pria itu sudah muncul di ujung lorong, menyambutnya.

"Oh, selamat datang. Aku pikir kau akan pulang lebih lama lagi."

Mungkin terakhir kali Eijun benar-benar melihat sosok Miyuki Kazuya dengan jelas adalah saat pria itu datang dengan jersey _baseball_ kotor enam bulan lalu. Setelah itu Eijun tidak pernah benar-benar melihat kekasihnya ini dengan jelas, dan baru hari Eijun sadar seberapa jahatnya ia pada Kazuya. Berbeda jauh dengan Kazuya yang dulu, Kazuya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini terlihat seperti tertatih—hatinya bukan kakinya.

Senyum yang menyertai ucapan selamat datang untuknya tadi bukan baru kali ini Eijun dapat, tapi hari ini, baru kali ini Eijun sadar bahwa ada rasa lega yang tersampaikan dari kalimat pendek Kazuya padanya. Sepasang manik cokelat Kazuya yang selalu berbinar setiap kali menatapnya sudah tidak ada, yang Eijun lihat dari kekasihnya hanya tatapan teduh—seolah ada hujan badai yang merusak semua pemandangan di hadapannya, mata Kazuya menggambarkan dengan jelas seberapa hacur dirinya dan Eijun.

Furuya benar; Kazuya sudah sangat bersabar. Selama ini pria itu menahan diri sampai Eijun menghampirinya. Haruichi benar; Kazuya menunggunya.

Kenapa baru sekarang Eijun sadar seberapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Kazuya di sisinya. Kenapa baru sekarang Eijun sadar sebepera bodohnya ia yang membuat Kazuya harus menanggung semua itu sendiri. Kenapa tidak sejak awal ia katakan ketakutannya pada Kazuya.

Apanya yang ingin membagi semua bersama, pada akhirnya Furuya benar, Eijun adalah satu-satunya orang yang melimpahkan semua pada Kazuya. Jadi jangankan berharap untuk bisa membagi beban bersama, Kazuya sendiri pasti tidak akan melempar kembali beban yang sudah Eijun lemparkan padanya. Pria itu bukannya menjadi sempurna untuk Eijun, dia terpaksa untuk menjadi sempurna agar Eijun tidak terluka.

**Oh, dewa, hukum saja aku. **

"Eijun? Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" dengan langkah lebarnya Kazuya mendekat.

Tidak menunggu lama Eijun langsung memeluk Kazuya, tangisannya pecah dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Berulang kali ia mengulang permintaan maaf, membuat Kazuya salah tingkah karena ia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang Kazuya lontarakan di awal tangisannya.

Rasanya sakit, dadanya sesak bukan main, tenggorokannya tercekak dan perih, tapi suaranya terus keluar, tangisannya terus berlangsung untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya. Tapi perlahan, semakin sering ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf, semakin sering ia meminta ampunan dari Kazuya, hatinya jadi sedikit lebih lega.

Kazuya membalas pelukannya. Satu tangan pria itu menahan pinggang Eijun agar mereka terus berada pada jarak yang sama, yang lainnya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut Eijun. Rasanya nyaman, Eijun baru sadar selama enam bulan terakhir dirinya tidak penah merasakan kenyamanan ini. Tubuhnya terlalu tegang karena egonya dan tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kazuya dengan baik.

Mereka berdua terus berada di lorong itu sampai tangisan Eijun berganti jadi seguk pelan, tapi tidak sedikitpun Eijun bergeser. Kepalanya masih terbenam di dada bidang Kazuya, ada sisi dalam diri Eijun yang merasa enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan Kazuya, alasannya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini karena ia terlalu malu. Entah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, Eijun tidak ingin menunjukan itu pada Kazuya.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Eijun tidak menjawab. Tidak memberi gerakan apapun pula. "Kita pindah ke kamar."

Kali ini Kazuya tidak menunggu jawabannya, tangan Eijun langsung ditarik untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tidak ada jawaban yang bisa Eijun katakan. Lebih tepatnya Eijun bingung harus menjawab apa, terlalu panjang jika harus diceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan keluarga kecil Haruichi tadi. "Kau bertemu dengan Haruichi, kan? Kalian bertengkar?"

Eijun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Ujung baju Kazuya ia tarik, cara manja untuk meminta Kazuya mendekat padanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Ichiru tadi." Suaranya parau, sisa tangisnya masih jelas dan Kazuya membiarkan itu seperti apa adanya. Kekasihnya masih setia di hadapannya, menunggu Eijun untuk menjawab pertanyaan di awal tadi. "Dia dapat pemukul baru dari Furuya, sama seperti yang biasa Haru-_cchi_ pakai, pemukul kayu."

"Hm. Lalu?"

Kali ini Eijun mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap muka Kazuya, sambil memaksakan senyum terbaiknya, dia sambung cerita singkat tentang anak laki-laki kawannya. "Dia sudah bisa latihan memukul sendiri, tapi tadi dia sempat jatuh. Dua kali, dan dia menangis. Aku memberinya mantra penyembuh dan mencium lututnya yang luka. Kemudian—"

Kedua tangannya naik menjambak kemeja di dada Kazuya. Kalimatnya terputus karena tenggorokannya yang kembali tercekak. Perih bukan main rasanya, tapi masih belum selesai, Haruichi dan Furuya bisa marah besar kalau hanya sampai di sini.

Sambil menunduk, menyenderkan pucuk kepalanya di dada Kazuya, di antara kedua tangan yang menjambak kuat kemeja Kazuya, sekali lagi Eijun memberanikan diri untuk jujur pada kekasihnya ini. "..mereka bilang aku sudah menyakitimu."

Eijun tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia kutuk untuk mempertanggungjawabkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menguasai kepala dan dadanya ini. Eijun hanya ingin seseorang mengerti tentang itu dan menolongnya lepas dari rasa sakit itu, Eijun ingin Kazuya datang padanya sekali lagi.

"..mereka bilang kau kesepian, mereka bilang aku sudah sangat keterlaluan, mereka bilang harusnya sejak awal aku katakan saja semuanya." Tangisnya pecah sekali lagi. Kepalanya mulai pening karena tangisan ini sendiri, tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya. "Nah, Kazuya, maafkan aku. Aku mohon, maafkan aku."

"Karena aku, kita kehilangan anak kita. Karena aku, kau menderita. Karena aku juga, kau harus bersabar lama. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon, Kazuya, ampuni aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Ada jeda yang hanya diisi oleh tangis dan permohonan Eijun seorang. Cukup lama, Kazuya terus diam di posisinya dan membiarkan Eijun terus menangis dan menjambak kemejanya. Tapi kemudian, kedua tangan Kazuya yang bebas sejak awal bergerak, meraih wajah Eijun, membawa wajah itu naik sekali lagi untuk saling berhadapan.

"Um, aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi sudah sejak lama aku memaafkanmu." Hanya dengan dua kalimat itu rasanya isi kepala dan dada Eijun seperti di-_restart_. Rasa sakit, tercekak dan pedih yang menyiksanya seperti terbang melayang dan hilang, berganti dengan rasa syukur yang luar biasa melegakan.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Dan jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku tidak ingin melihatmu yang menyalahkan diri sendiri lagi."

"Um, tidak akan."

0o0o0o0o0

Saat Eijun membuka mata kamarnya masih gelap. Dari cela gorden yang tertutup Eijun tahu kalau hari masih terlalu dini, ini bukan pagi, lagi pula dia tertidur di waktu yang terlalu awal tadi. Di sisinya ada Kazuya yang terlelap.

Sudah lama Eijun tidak melihat kekasihnya ini dari dekat. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu, tapi Eijun tetap saja merasa rindu.

"Kazuya." Tangannya mengusap pipi sang kekasih pelan. Tidak ada niat untuk membangunkan, hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama menikmati sensasi malam ini. Hangat dekapan Kazuya, berbagi selimut yang sama, dan bisa menatap kekasihnya. Eijun heran, kenapa ia bisa lupa tentang malam-malam seperti ini yang pernah ia dapat dulu, kenapa bisa ia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan momen sederhana ini, sungguh!

Tangannya di tangkap. Pemilik pipi yang ia ganggu tidurnya membuka mata. "Mimpi buruk?"

Eijun menggeleng kemudian bergerak masuk lebih dekat dan dalam pelukan Kazuya. "Aku iri pada Haru-_cchi_." Hanya itu yang ia katakan, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian Kazuya tertawa keras. Kepalanya di usap-usap gemas.

"Um, kita juga akan memilikinya. Keluarga kecil seperti mereka—dan akan aku pastikan kalau kita lebih bahagia dari pada mereka." Sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka Kazuya menambahkan. "Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkamu sendirian, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menanggung semua sendirian." Kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Bertenti tertawa, lama-lama menyebalkan."

"Benarkah? Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai malam ini."

"Mulai apa?"

"Membangun keluarga kecil kita sendiri." Kazuya tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Sebagai awal satu ciuman singkat yang menjadi pembuka malam baru mereka setelah setengah tahun terjebak pada malam yang sama. Tangan Kazuya di bawah selimut juga mulai bermain nakal, sedangkan Eijun terus mengeluh karena keusial Kazuya sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali padaku. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

0o0o0o0o0

**OMAKE**

0o0o0o0o0

Setelah menemani Ichiru main _baseball_ seharian akhirnya hari libur Furuya bisa diisi dengan waktu berdua bersama Haruichi. Di antara sekian banyak hal yang ingin Furuya lakukan di hari liburnya, menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih hatinya ini ada di daftar teratas dan tidak pernah turun posisi prioritasnya.

"Satoru-_kun_, aku mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang pada Eijun-_kun_, kalau kau mungkin akan mengurungku dan memaksa aku untuk bicara jika kita terjebak di situasi seperti mereka. Kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu?"

Furuya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku lebih ingin mendengarmu menyalahkanku ketimbang menjauhiku."

"Oh, tapi bukan berarti Eijun akan meninggalkan Miyuki-_senpai_ juga, kan? Lagi pula sejak awal Miyuki-_senpai_ juga salah, kalau saja dia tidak minta maaf mungkin Eijun-_kun_ juga tidak akan mengalami hari-hari yang lebih berat seperti tadi."

"Tapi aku mengerti kenapa Miyuki-_senpai_ minta maaf pada Eijun waktu itu. Kalau aku ada di posisinya, aku rasa aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Tentu saja; karena meninggalkan Eijun sendirian di rumah dihari-hari menjelang persalinan itu salah, pertama. Yang kedua karena tidak bisa ada di samping Eijun ketika menghadapi saat-saat tersulitnya, dan saat menerima kabar buruk—jelas Miyuki-_senpai_ akan memohon maaf. Bukan karena kehilangan anak mereka, permintaan maaf yang Miyuki-_senpai_ katakan hari itu bermakna lain. Karena tidak bisa terus berada di sisi Eijun dan bersama-sama menghadapai kenyataan pahit tentang anak mereka, karena itu Miyuki-_senpai_ meminta maaf."

"Hmm, jadi karena itu juga kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku lebih ingin tinggal di sisimu dan menghadapi semuanya bersama, jadi tidak perlu ada kesalahpahaman seperti mereka."

"Haha, benar juga. Kau memang harusnya seperti itu, Satoru-_kun_."

"Omong-omong, Haruichi."

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir sudah saatnya Ichiru punya adik."

"Hah?"

"Kali ini ayo buat anak perempuan."

"Hey!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**08/02/2019 02:53**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
